Caught
by xYouMakeMeWannaDiex
Summary: Set during the Yule Ball. And what if with the carriages at the Yule Ball, Snape caught Harry and Draco snogging  and doing...maybe more? And surely he wouldnt take points from Slytherin. Would he?


**Caught**

**Summary:** Set during the Yule Ball. Draco and Harry had been secretly seeing each other for a while now. And what if with the carriages at the Yule Ball, Snape caught Harry and Draco snogging (and doing...maybe more)? And surely he wouldnt take points from Slytherin. ;) Would he?

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry (Drarry)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter although I really wish I did :P it belongs to J.K. Rowling

My first Harry Potter story, please no flames. Also I wasn't sure whether to rate this T or M. xD

* * *

><p>After everyone had danced with their date at the Yule Ball this evening, some (or most, rather) got horny it seemed as couples went off to have a snog, while others even did more than that while risking getting caught in the backseat of a carriage.<br>Of course, none other than Professor Snape would be the one looking to catch them, but was annoyed with Igor Karkaroff who was only worried about the death mark as he was arguing about it to Snape and what to do.

Harry had overheard this and saw Snape catch another couple snogging, (or doing possibly more) in the carriage then looking in the others to see if he could catch anyone else.  
>When the conversation looked to be over, Harry gasped as he felt someone tug his arm and pull him closer. His look of slight shock faded once he saw it appeared to be a smirking Draco.<p>

He leaned down a bit and whispered, "So this is what you've been doing instead of meeting me? Eavesdropping?" The Slytherin was still smirking knowingly.

A light shade of pink splashed across Harry's cheeks once he said that. "Maybe." He simply replied, but he and Draco both knew this were true.

"And was it so interesting that you thought you wouldn't meet me on time?" He pouted playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head before responding, "Well I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yeah, but only because I found you." He smirked. "Now I know where we can go now," He leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered seductively. "and what we can do."

Now Harry blushed again, but the pink colour darkened and was more noticeable before he looked away from the blonde haired boy in front of him.

"Awww," Draco said teasingly. "Did I make the famous Harry Potter blush? Again?"

Harry playfully pushed him away. "Shove off, Malfoy." He said, purposely using just his surname again.

"You know I was only teasing, Potter." He responded and winked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now where is it you wanted us to go?"

There was a moment of silence before Draco simply stated. "Follow me."

And with that, they quietly and sneakily walked off, not wanting to risk anyone finding them.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Draco?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow, once they reached their destination.<p>

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, now get in!" He ordered, already inside the carriage and holding the door open for Harry to step in which he did. He then sat down.

"But, um, won't we get caught?" Harry asked nervously as he took a seat beside Draco and shut the door behind him.

"Why would we?"

"Well, I saw Snape catch a couple in another one of these and I'm pretty sure he's caught others before that as well."

"Good point," Draco said thoughtfully but then added. "But we've been sneaking around for ages now, so I think we'll be alright." He simply shrugged, not worried or nervous at all but wanting a good time with Harry tonight.

Harry just gave him a look to show he wasn't convinced at all, but decided to let it go anyway. "For our sake, I hope so."

Draco nodded in agreement, and made it clear to Harry that he didn't want to talk anymore but rather do something else when he felt Draco's lips press against his and rather hard.  
>The kiss immediately became passionate and loving as they got very close to each other. The boys had their arms wrapped around each other and it wasn't long until Draco pulled the raven haired boy up onto his lap as the kiss intensified.<p>

Harry was getting very into it also and found his tongue licking along Draco's lips before pressing his tongue against his mouth begging for entrance.  
>Draco of course allowed him and opened his mouth as both ended up exploring each other's mouths. Their tongues wrestled together and they felt each kiss they shared with each other was better and more amazing than the last.<p>

They both smirked in the kiss when they each felt the other boy was hard. Draco brought his hand down to Harry's erection and began stroking it through his trousers and boxers.  
>Harry moaned softly in his mouth and could feel him getting even more erected. Draco only stroked harder and soon after, moved his hand as he pushed it down inside Harry's boxers and his hand now came in contact with his bare dick.<p>

Harry gasped in pleasure from this as Draco then worked his hand up and down Harry's shaft. They were still snogging meanwhile and Harry's moans only grew louder and longer in his mouth.  
>Harry pulled apart suddenly but only to remove both his and Draco's shirt. Clearly, he was getting very into this and more and more horny by the minute. And the thought of getting caught completely vanished from his thoughts as well as Draco's.<br>It was like they didn't care now and nothing could stop them. The carriage began rocking a bit now, and both boys were almost completely naked had it been for them still wearing their boxers.

Harry was now straddling Draco and they were dry humping each other. Both boys closed their eyes slowly and moaned in pleasure, also both unaware of anything else going on around them.  
>Draco layed down along the seats with Harry on top and were continuing with the snogging, moving their hands all over each other's body.<p>

A few minutes later, both boys were feeling ready for the main event and were about to remove the last of their clothing. But they then thought they heard something sounding like footsteps.

Harry immediately panicked incase they could get caught and was about to pull away when Draco gripped his shoulders tightly to prevent him going anywhere.  
>But, even if they were loving it, it was definitely the wrong move.<p>

* * *

><p>Snape had gone back inside once finishing speaking to Karkaroff while the Yule Ball continued on. However, most students had left to do...whatever. The main guess was snogging and maybe something more.<br>Snape shook his head at that thought and _really_ didn't want it entering his mind again. They were just hormone crazed teenagers, he thought to himself and was annoyed at how many he had caught doing these inappropriate things.

Going back outside and looking around, Snape had spotted no other couples yet but assumed he would eventually. He walked out further until finally, that's when he spotted it. A carriage wouldn't be shaking on its own like that.  
>He sighed before walking over angrily, ready to catch them and take points from their house. He decided not to run this time incase he slipped in the snow. An injury was not worth it for catching them quicker.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Snape reached the carriage, he yanked the door open and was about to start shouting at them and taking points but when he saw exactly who they were, it was almost as if he no longer had a voice.<br>Pure shock washed over him and he didn't really know how to react or what to do. Never in a million years did he expect to see these two 'enemies' going at it in the backseat of a carriage.  
>His mouth was wide open and his eyes widened, which was unlike him as usually whatever emotion he was feeling he kept hidden away from everybody else. But this wasn't the case as he was just too shocked and in absolute disbelief in what he was seeing. Were his eyes deceiving him? He prayed that was the case this time.<br>Was this _actually_ happening? Was it a trick being played on him for catching all the teens and taking points from them? Even if he **wanted** to believe that, he couldn't as he knew the two boys wouldn't go that far as to do this to him.

* * *

><p>Once they heard the footsteps increase and the door being pulled open, both Harry and Draco pulled away and sat up immediately and were also at lost for words on who had caught them and didn't really know how to react to this at all.<br>There, standing in front of them had been none other than Severus Snape. They had a good idea of how he was feeling and what he was thinking right now as you could simply tell by his facial expression whereas usually he had a poker face.  
>The first thing they thought of after what seemed like hours of complete awkward silence, was getting dressed quickly but both were shaking during it.<p>

When Snape finally processed what was going on, but didn't really know why, he wished that out of all people it wouldn't be him to catch them. And he never even knew they were gay, let alone sneaking off with each other who were supposed to hate each other.  
>Obviously, that was pure bullshit now.<p>

No-one knew what to say, but this tension had to be broken certainly.

Severus simply turned away from them before saying, "10 points from Gryffindor and 10 points from Sly..." No matter what happened, Snape couldn't bring himself to possibly take points from his own house and never did. He couldn't continue, so instead he said, "Actually 20 points from Gryffindor. And see me in detention tomorrow night you two. Don't be late." And with that, he walked off. Glad to be rid of that very awkward situation but unfortunately still with the image of them together like that still clear in his mind. He felt like it would haunt him forever.

Both Harry and Draco were shocked that that was all he said, but knew how awkward it was also. Although Harry did think it was unfair that he only took points from him and not Draco just because he was in Slytherin.  
>Draco noticed Harry's disbelief facial expression from it and simply smirked with his arms folded. "Well if you let the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin that time then maybe you wouldn't have had any points taken either."<p>

Harry just shook his head. "I don't know about that. Snape hates me."

"Maybe." Draco agreed. "But he also never takes points from Slytherin."

"How **biased**!" Harry complained.

The boys laughed. Right now they seemed to not be too embarrassed or whatnot by Snape catching them, but were worried and dreading the detention that was tomorrow night. What could happen?

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. :P I love Drarry and I just had to do this. xD<p> 


End file.
